


The Moment You Were Mine

by mydogwatson



Series: WHILE THE MUSIC LASTS [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff. Rubbish. A bloody hatchet. And fluff., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/pseuds/mydogwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the unexpected happens.  In Barking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment You Were Mine

**Author's Note:**

> If you hadn't noticed yet, I am a romantic.  
> Still the weekend, so two stories today. Second one coming up soon. It is actually a sequel to this one.  
> Well, there had to be one.

One moment in time  
And I knew why I had waited  
so long, one look in your eyes  
meant forever from that  
moment on.  
-Beth Nielson Chapman

 

//Well, this is really very inconvenient, isn’t it?  
As well as absolutely unexpected.  
Definitely not the sort of thing one expects to happen on a Wednesday afternoon. When had anything significant ever happened on a Wednesday?  
In a rubbish bin in Barking.  
For that matter, when had anything significant ever happened in Barking at all?  
Wednesday. In a rubbish bin. In Barking.  
Inconvenient and unexpected.  
Not to mention absolutely terrifying.//

 

There was no mystery as to why they were in that unprepossessing trash receptacle in the less than salubrious environs of Barking.

A killer had disposed of a small but terribly efficient hatchet somewhere and Sherlock was positive [for reasons no one else understood, of course] that the weapon was in this particular bin. The idiots from the Yard were not convinced and so they just ignored his invitation to dive in and search with him.

Only one other person sighed, rolled up his sleeves, donned the gloves, and [with a boost from Lestrade, because, well, he was a bit on the less tall side] climbed into the smelly mess.

So, side-by- side as usual, the two of them pawed through bags of things that really didn’t bear thinking of too closely, while various onlookers made remarks that ranged from juvenile to personally offensive. They just ignored it all and got on with the job.

It was what they always did, had done since the first day.  
It was almost fifteen minutes [although it seemed much longer to the two men surrounded by rubbish] before he felt John straighten and heard him say, “Eureka!”

He turned around and saw the small, bloody hatchet being held carefully in the air. “Very good, John,” he said, meaning it.

“Thank you,” John replied, also meaning it. “Can we get out now?”

“Indeed.”

He looked into the so-familiar smiling face, into the eyes that danced with excitement and the utter joy that adventure always brought to John Watson. Suddenly, Sherlock could not look away. Did not want to look away. Instead, he let himself tumble into something new. Someplace unexplored. Something he wanted more than he had ever wanted anything in his entire misbegotten life. It was what he’d never known he wanted until this very moment.

“Oh,” he said softly.

John just kept smiling.

And that was that.

In the middle of a stinking and bloody rubbish bin, on a Wednesday afternoon, in Barking, Sherlock Holmes fell completely and irrevocably in love with John Watson.

//Really, this is very…inconvenient. And unexpected.  
And rather terrifying.  
But mostly it is fine.  
Well, at least it will be fine. I have no doubt about that.  
After all, John has never once let me down.//

fini


End file.
